Upcoming Stories
by Xx.Eru.dess.xX
Summary: These are some of my upcoming stories that I will be working on AFTER the completion of Death Note Cell. I hope you all look forward to seeing them. :D


All right, I know this isn't an update, or…whatever, but I wanted to share with my fans some ideas for stories that will defin

All right, I know this isn't an update, or…whatever, but I wanted to share with my fans some ideas for stories that will _definitely_ be coming in the future. There's a summary and my thoughts on each one, so… enjoy, okay? ENJOY!! :D (By the way, these stories will be coming _after_ the finale of Death Note Cell. I'm too busy to be working on anything else right now. Sorry. D:)

Number one

Title: Beautiful Disaster (Might change)

Pairing: MelloxNear

Summary: About the life of Mello and Near, both as friends and as a couple, before the death of L and their separation.

Summary 2: Mello was foolish, always in my way…but never in my way. Always hating me, always loving me. We were so simple together, in the most complicated sense of the word. It was never to work, but it was the best thing that had ever happened to me.

POV: Near.

My thoughts: Actually, if you looked at the title close enough, you'll probably figure out that I got this idea while listening to the song "Beautiful Disaster" by Kelley Clarkson. All right, I'll admit it. I'm a closet Clarkson fan. –Sigh-, you guys are probably the only people that knows this now. Oh well. Anyway, I really think that this song fits Near and Mello really well, and you won't hear that from me often, seeing as I kind of hate this pairing with a fiery passion. –shrugs- don't ask me why I'm doing this, I just don't think it fits LxLight or anyone else that much besides them, so… yeah. Oh, one more thing. This is the official replacement for "Never Friends, Never More". I'm just not exactly feeling that story anymore, and it didn't have that good of a beginning… besides, I'm not so good from Mello's point of view, either. I'm a crappy Mello role player, so…yeah. :D hope you guys like it when it's put out.

Number two

Title: Take a Bow

Pairing: LxLight. (Wow, what else is new…?) and… LightxMisa

Summary: AU. L and Light are high school students, and L is the new kid in Light's class. He's a little different, so everybody begins to pick on him and hate him, especially because he's so smart. Light doesn't like the fact that everybody's being so rude, so he begins talking to L. He finds that he's actually very fun to be around, and they start spending more and more time together. Rumors begin to spread that the two might be in love, and that gets Light thinking. L is the only person he feels that comfortable around, so maybe it's true? Their friendship quickly turns into a real relationship between the two, a secret that only they hold. Enter Misa Amane, the most popular girl in the school and an up and coming model, who has her eye on Light. Soon enough, falling quickly for Misa's advances, Light begins to cheat on L. As fate would have it, he finds out and is crushed. Can Light win him back, or will everything end in disaster?

Summary 2: He was strange, he was freaky, and the _last_ thing I wanted to do was talk to the creep. Why did I? Maybe it was for the better of everything. Maybe.

POV: Light.

My thoughts: I swear, I'm getting everything from songs and movies these days, but… oh well. I got this little thing a _while_ ago, and I do mean a while. Like…back in the very beginning of Death Note Cell, I think. I was really worried about starting it, because I thought: If I do that, I might lose interest in DN Cell. And I don't want to lose interest in this, I love it! SO I held off on it and let it stir around in my head. I like it, and I hope everybody else will like it too. By the way, the song I got this idea from is called "Take a Bow", by Rihanna. I suggest you listen. :D

Number three (Don't worry, this is the last one. And…probably the strangest)

Title: Crossing the Unknown (Might change)

Pairing: LxLight, LxOC

Summary: A desperate woman calls L for help, saying that a demonic force haunts her house, and that she fears for her life. L doesn't want to help her in the beginning, because hey… he's not a freakin' ghost hunter, but she's so desperate that he finally agrees, taking Light with him. But does she know more than she lets on?

Summary 2: Interestingly enough, I am a detective, not a ghost hunter. Skepticism tends to cloud my brain whenever I hear the word "ghost", but I couldn't deny someone their piece of mind. Light would help me, as he always did, and we would fight to help each other stay alive. Not together, but alive.

POV: L. (Wow, that's a shock. I'm going to have to study up on "smart guy language".)

My thoughts: So… I just saw the new X-Files movie today, and guess where this little gem sprouted? Actually, it wasn't really… inspired by the movie (Which is one awesome piece of delicious cake. I suggest it be seen immediately), I just began to think of some weird things afterward and then this came forth from the darkness. Now, I don't usually _do_ paranormal stuff, it's not really up my ally of writing. But I'm going to try, because I reeeaaallly want to do this. Like…more than anything. :D And another thing. I don't really have the plot worked out all the way fully, so it's going to be a little while before this guy shows up in your inboxes. So… yeah. What do you think of the teasers? :D I'd like to know if I should continue, or just give them up altogether.


End file.
